


Valentine

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chocolate, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M, Practice Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, implied crush on Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hit him then. The slamming idea wrecking him at the knees as Tsuna stumbled forward to follow after Enma closely, his voice tumbling out in choppy messes as he called after him again, and wound up barely on his feet as the red-head stopped again to give the brunet a sincere look and pause.</p>
<p>     "Yeah?" He asked as he tilted his head, and Tsuna found it impossible to avoid glowing like a cherry when his neck and cheeks flooded in a dusty red.</p>
<p>     "There i-is so-mething you c-could help with."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine

     There was that rising pulse again, the occasional thud ringing through Tsuna's ears going red with imagination. The daring press of thoughts to illusions cast behind chocolate eyes faded by their precious haze flashing behind just an ordinary smile as dorky as the impression he left on every clumsy notion he offered like the passing of his hands that flitted by another's skin when he strode next to them.

     When he watched their head turn passively without a word needed to say that his opposite didn't care nor reflect on the accident. Not when he was too sturdy for that now, his crimson eyes and cherry hair as whimsical and sweet as the valentine dream Tsuna remembered with a sudden throb to his head as he stopped dead in his tracks with an audible gasp.

     It caused Enma to freeze as well. His arms folded around his bag in the place of his shoulder bearing the weight when those eyes seemed to absently switch back to his close friend.

     "Valentine's day is...I _forgot_ about it! Tsuna had recalled heftily as he let his bag drop down his arm pathetically in his whining that Enma comforted in a laugh that had those passing admiring when just taking kind looks at the one Tsuna never thought would be so close again.

     He was sure it was never meant to be this way from the very start, yet having Enma lay a warm hand on his shoulder or offer a consoling sigh at the rather awkwardly placed gasp and mentioning of the upcoming holiday.

     "I thought you were upset you forgot your homework again or something." Enma shrugged as he continued to walk on, his dancing gaze as harmless as the one Tsuna wished he could reciprocate while his brain circled upon the winged idea slamming his head hard for ideas- the preparations for the day he hoped and prayed Kyoko Sasagawa might aim to impress him just this _once_.

     Her signs of affection revealed through absent notes and glimmering smiles like that of something so ethereal it left his veins boiling and passionate like he could just die between shyness and content. His joy pounding behind ribs in a steady rhythm while he pondered what it was like to see her lips close to his.

     To hold the hand warmer than sweet chocolates and icings could take since it was already enough to melt dear Tsuna's heart just folding at the game she played so hard without ever realizing a thing.

     She wasn't oblivious; Tsuna was just too shy, awkward, and it pained him to think he would send the one year knowing how deeply she felt without an experience to back up his one, first, and most true kiss there was as he watched Enma look back at him barely shuffling forward.

     "If you're that worried about it...maybe I could...help?" Enma tried, his shoulders a little slouched after he shrugged somewhat unknowingly just to ease the burden his friend felt when barely containing that pressure of nervousness plummeting under his gut hard when he found out how hard he must have been blushing.

     Or how potent his stammer must have been when he couldn't dare admit to his friend how unkissed and strange he must have been at the moment when he swore how much he longed to adore Kyoko and celebrate at long last with the kiss he desired, longed for, but somehow couldn't bear when he felt like such a fumbling idiot destined to drool in her mouth or worse while he made an utter fool of himself in the first chance he had to woo her over.

     It hit him then. The slamming idea wrecking him at the knees as Tsuna stumbled forward to follow after Enma closely, his voice tumbling out in choppy messes as he called after him again, and wound up barely on his feet as the red-head stopped again to give the brunet a sincere look and pause.

     "Yeah?" He asked as he tilted his head, and Tsuna found it impossible to avoid glowing like a cherry when his neck and cheeks flooded in a dusty red.

     "There i-is so-mething you c-could help with."

 

* * *

 

  
     Just another weekend. Just another evening with a controller at his lap, tangled in a cord that hugged at his calves, and the curtains nearly drawn when afternoon ended its glow into cinders of tangy oranges blurring with the glow of dusk that made the corners fall to shadows.

     Preying warmth tugging at his collar the way he felt it shouldn't have. The very same way it felt when his fingers grazed over warm skin dusted behind pink when Tsuna cocked his head too much, or too little- nose bumping with Enma's as practice made perfect, yet perfect was a few steps out of his league that had Enma Kozato dodging a nervous laugh or crying- Tsuna could hardly tell since auburn hair was hiding those dangerous eyes.

     And a wrist flying to the lips he kissed imperfectly to hide embarrassment, or saliva, when Enma was heard behind his muffling skin in a stammer. "B-Better?"

     "W-what does that even mean?" Tsuna blurted out, mouth still dropped open from the kiss he felt less and less certain of after the sudden confidence drop in his chest that felt tight even when Enma's palm hesitantly skimmed over his shoulder to fix how his jacket had slumped a bit down his shoulder awkwardly.

     And his hair looked a bit more disheveled now since Enma was a little more handsy than he seemed after the first few tries of wandering his fingers over his nervous friend just searching for the right angle and limit.

     Tsuna only wanted the best for Kyoko yet he was so desperate as to seek this. This help that was just as inexperienced as himself, yet curious in so many ways when it benefited him in a soft smile to console Tsuna.

     "Um...it means you're not getting...worse?" He pursued the wrong answer, watching the brunet recoil in a mad blush as he shrugged in his own defense. "You told me to be honest, right?"

     Enma cleared his throat. "I'm not that good either."

     No, but he was more confident somehow. His face red, but his lips still supple and steady when he leaned without speaking like it were with some bravery; the concept that he could easily kiss someone, let along another male, without shuddering in his every breath that fluttered along tsuna's lips before his tilted lips could stray to Tsuna's carefully.

     His hands cautiously wound around his waist gingerly as though afraid to do so, but it beat resting on his own lap or anywhere near his partner's.

     It was merely a kiss. Nothing weird like his tongue winding over the soft, untouched skin of Tsuna's mouth that was firmly closed- too tightly, and Enma didn't want to speak to tell him to loosen up a little.

     No words from his shy voice to describe how tense he felt when Enma brushed his hair along the cheeks dusted by cherry-like locks tickling his skin when his open eyes had to close the way Enma's did to ignore how awkward it seemed to be- no matter how strange it felt for the first time. His first kiss that is.

     Tsuna's palms trembled around Enma's shoulders Their weak touch as soft as feathers just falling against his black jacket nervously in trembling touches. The lacking pressure simply as gentle as a kitten's fur brushing against the skin of his neck when it felt like he was falling too deep into the kiss that made him jerk back a bit.

     Enough for brown eyes to peer through slits and into coercing blurs of the hands that moved up from his waist to his shoulders so swiftly. His mouth never truly parting when Tsuna had winced back in a little sigh of content.

     This might have been his first kiss, but it could have been worse. It could have been with someone he hated. It could have been with someone who was lackluster and dull that meant nothing but the affection, while Tsuna had appeal. He was caring, he was handsome in a clumsy way Enma loved as his lips moved perfectly in a rhythm that fit with his crush's smoothly.

     Fingers starting to shake when suddenly Tsuna had merged better with his motions like it were a dream passing through his mind as they did in class when gazing across the desks at his classmate made it hard to avoid the thoughts of this very kiss. But not as practice. Not as friends. Not as anything less than the valentine he sought, but tipped away when it was too hard to confess the way he felt without saying something too friendly and oblivious.

     This was harder than it looked, and it wasn't even for his own sake.

     Enma was a practice kiss; Kyoko Sasagawa was the real winner here, and yet he just savoured what he could. Draining the passion out of every drop of affection he felt when Tsuna's tilting chin nudged against his. The touch of saliva against his smooth lips lazy yet perfect in its own way that left Enma letting out a soft groan when it became too hard to contain the way he enjoyed what was going on so discretely.

     Kisses didn't taste like candy; they weren't always so suave and well-mastered as they spoke or showed in movies moving like a reel in the red-head's brain when most of what he felt was how their teeth almost felt like they clashed at times- of course, making them both flinch and part for a second as though bewildered by its intrusion.

     Neither knew it that was good or bad. In fact, Tsuna hardly knew if this was even supposed to count as his first kiss, or just practice after he seemed so...involved with every slow twist and tide of Enma's cautious lips making him feel so tranced beyond the imagination that sometimes occurred to him too.

     That he was never quite sure what males were to him, but they weren't far off his tastes when he let his friend's tongue suddenly prowl along his lips, and he jolted back in a snapping reality that had him wide-eyed and breathing out a gasp.

     "Oh- I-!"

     What could he say? He sat there, staring, lost in the gaze of someone else who sat back on their knees with a dazed look that was so glazed with romance Enma was unable to recognize that he was disappointed when Tsuna broke away.

     But he brushed it off with a laugh on a whim. "H-hey, that was better!"

 

* * *

 

  
     Kyoko should have been the best thing mystical love and dreamy chocolates could have promised on the morning when female classmates trampled over others in the hopes that gifted candies would amount to a kiss of reward.

     Their teasing, hopeless, affections ringing through the halls around Tsuna who spent the day waiting in a dreary breath that made him seem at a loss when all the comfort he found was waged in the likes of something he never once seemed to think.

     His eyes meeting a new fae when they saw Kyoko, saw her dressed in something pretty, and a skirt that made the breeze flutter around slender legs and waves of sweet tangerine that streaked from her beautiful face peeking out from her lengthening hair she was growing out now.

     And everything about her screamed out to him as a sign of how much it made him ache to miss his last chances. That tinsy wave sporting affection, but her empty arms making his head turn back to his exit from the school that promised he could just rest again, and never have his heart broken yet again by the likes of someone so far out of his league that it never stopped making him wonder who was going to make him truly happy.

     His body so hung up on the exhaustion of waiting and broken heartedness that tripping over his own heels was all that stopped him from walking right away from the pretty box set atop his own belongings to waste.

     Its ribboned form clumsily tied and devoid of reason. No name, no signature to identify its velvet touch of a heart filled to the brim with chocolates shaped sweetly in the designs of bows and hearts in small, white cups he eyed with a blush surrounding him in the barren hallways.

     He was still alone. Tsuna was merely peering into the admiration of someone like Haru- but even then she would be far more decorative in her gifts. And far more blunt about giving it to him during the day, while she had been too startled to do so thanks to dear Kyoko just meandering out of the building without so much as seeing how he stared after her, and popped one of the sweets into his mouth curiously in the heat of the moment.

     Because even though he could never see their face or know who would so kind as to present him with such a gift; he had a valentine worth remembering as his admirer swept his way down the opposite hall with his nose a little bloody from the fall he'd taken on the dash back to the stairs in hiding.

     But every bump, bruise, and drop of blood was worth knowing that Tsuna loved his gift. And Enma Kozato wondered if he could call Tsuna his valentine too.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I actually wrote cute fluff instead of smut for once, which is a whole new thing for me since I almost never write fluff even for myself. <3 Have this pairing I secretly love and ship dearly more than anyone has ever known.


End file.
